I Hate You Then I Love You
by AlexaVeela
Summary: Te odio, entonces te amo. Luego te amo y después te  odio. Porque a pesar de lo que digas o me hagas sentir, mi corazón te ha elegido, es este sentimiento tan fuerte que me obliga a estar contigo.


**Autora:AlexaVeela**

**Cancion/Interprete: I Hate You Then I Love You – Celine Dion & Luciano Pavarotti**

**AN:****La ****inspiración ****llego ****a ****mí ****de ****forma ****inesperada ****con ****esta ****canción ****muy ****diferente ****a ****las ****que ****siempre ****escucho. ****Es ****muy ****hermosa ****y ****me ****encanto ****desde ****la ****primera****vez ****que ****la ****escuche. ****Ninguno ****de ****los ****personajes ****me ****pertenece ****al ****igual ****que ****la ****canción.**

-x-

_**I hate you then I love you**_

El sonido de las gotas chocar contra el enorme ventanal resonaban por toda la habitación. Dos cuerpos desnudos, solamente cubiertos por una sábana blanca, se encontraban sobre la enorme cama matrimonial. Los ojos verdes de Jade West miraban el cielo nublado fijamente, su mente se encontraba reviviendo cada momento íntimo con la morena de pelo rizado que dormía a su lado.

Por inercia una de sus manos se aferro a la cintura de Tori juntando más sus cuerpos.

-Yo no iré a ninguna parte, Jade –murmuro la chica con voz somnolienta

La chica pálida sonrió a medias disfrutando del contacto. A pesar de las palabras de la otra joven, Jade no movió ni un milímetro su mano. Le gustaba saber que Tori le pertenecía, si alguien le hubiera dicho hace 3 años que terminarían juntas, probablemente tendría una cicatriz imposible de ocultar. Sin embargo, las cosas se habían dado de manera extraña con un final sencillo e increíble.

-Me gustaría poder huir de ti, Vega. –Bromeo la chica fingiendo seriedad

Tori arqueo una ceja mientras levantaba su rostro para ver a Jade.

-Hablas enserio? –Pregunto la morena con su rostro inexpresivo.

-Es imposible vivir contigo –continuo la joven de ojos verdes. El semblante de la otra chica decayó ante sus palabras. – Me gustaría romper las cadenas que pusiste a mí alrededor.

-Jade, porque estas diciéndome todas estas cosas? –La voz de Tori flaqueaba mientras intentaba alejarse de la chica pálida que yacía indiferente.- Hemos estado juntas casi 2 años, no te entiendo.

Los ojos verdes de la joven nuevamente se desviaron hacia el ventanal.

-No importa lo hagas, me pones loca. –Espeto- Prefiero estar sola.

-Porque dejaste pasar tanto tiempo para decírmelo? –pregunto sentándose al borde de la cama.- Diablos Jade! Dos años, hace menos de una hora me demostraste según tu lo que sentías por mí. –Exclamo con dolor.- Fue una maldita broma para ti todo este tiempo no?

Jade frunció el ceño ante la explosión repentina de Tori. Su pequeña broma comenzaba a salirse de control, era cierto que ella tenía el humor pesado, pero no creyó que ese pequeño juego se saliera de sus manos. Se maldijo antes de intentar detenerla.

-Tori –Dijo extendiendo su mano para agarrar el brazo de la joven, pero esta se levanto dejando su cuerpo desnudo frente a ella. Por un momento las palabras de la chica se atascaron en su boca al ver semejante diosa.

-No Jade, esta vez no. Ya has dicho suficiente.

Sin importar su desnudez, la joven se puso de pie y tomo de ambos hombros a la morena obligándola a verla.

-Vega, todo lo que he dicho tiene una explicación. –Espeto con cierta desesperación.- Si te he dicho que me gustaría huir de ti, es porque no tengo el valor de hacerlo. Si yo te dejara probablemente moriría. Tú me pones loca, me pones triste. Me haces sentir fuerte, cuando estoy sin ti me siento sola.

La joven de pelo rizado suspiro sosteniendo la mirada de su novia.

-Tu…

-Yo jamás podría vivir sin ti, Vega. No importa lo que sea que hagas. Sé que mi vida seria vacía sin ti, y me asusta tener todos estos sentimientos por ti. –Admitió Jade bajando la mirada.- Al principio intente odiarte, pero como hacerlo si tú me haces sentir libre, me haces sentir viva. Yo no quiero enamorarme de otra persona que no seas tú.

Los ojos de Tori estaban cristalinos, las palabras de Jade no solo eran románticas sino sinceras. ¿Quién imaginaria a Jade West decir todo eso? A pesar de todo el tiempo de relación que llevaban, ella nunca dejaba de sorprenderse.

-De verdad piensas todo eso? –pregunto sintiendo una lagrima resbalar por su mejilla. La joven de pelo negro asintió evitando ver su rostro.- Yo nunca termine de entender lo que siento por ti. A veces me tratas bien y me haces reír, todo es perfecto. Pero te gusta pelear y hacerme llorar, disfrutas hacerme sentir insignificante con tu forma de ser. Y más de una vez he intentado odiarte.

La chica más alta le miro con sorpresa y tristeza a la vez, sus ojos trasmitían cierto dolor ante sus palabras. Tori exhalo lentamente sintiendo un nudo en su garganta.

-Sin embargo yo nunca lo he logrado. –Continuo.- Te odio, entonces te amo. Luego te amo y después te odio. Porque a pesar de lo que digas o me hagas sentir, mi corazón te ha elegido, es este sentimiento tan fuerte que me obliga a estar contigo. Te amo Jade.

-Nunca lo olvidare, Vega. Si tú me prometes lo mismo. –Respondió llevándola hasta la orilla de la cama.- No importa cuánto intentemos odiarnos, porque al final siempre terminaremos amándonos.

-Es imposible no hacerlo. –Admitió Jade en voz baja.

Tori sonrió antes de tirar de su cintura y hacerla caer sobre ella. En ese momento las gotas de lluvia se hicieron más intensas y uno que otra rayo iluminaba el cielo gris, para las dos amantes no importaba mucho lo que estuviera sucediendo a su alrededor. Pero una cosa si era segura; Del odio al amor hay un solo paso. Ellas eran el ejemplo claro.

**-x- **

**Deja Un Review y Dime Lo Que piensas Sobre Esto? :)**


End file.
